Helen Martin
Helen Edwards is the mother of Darcy and Clare Edwards, and the ex-wife of Randall Edwards. She is a Christian woman,And a lier and once fully believed that her older daughter Darcy was perfect (not knowing that Darcy, like all teenagers, was a sex loving girl and has flaws and makes mistakes). She is currently engaged to Glen Martin, the father of Jake Martin, who used to date Helen's youngest daughter, Clare Edwards. She is portrayed by Ruth Marshall. Character History Season 7 After susie was raped during a ski trip, she becomes a rebellious teen and goes to the lengths of calling her mother cum slut on the front steps of Degrassi. After some time she realizes Darcy is seriously troubled when she slits her wrist during school and attempts to kills herself. Although she didn't understand why, after dealing with Darcy falsely accusing Mr. Simpson of sexual molestation, Helen learned that Darcy was raped at a party during a ski trip. Her and Randall put Darcy in a camp for troubled teens, so that she could become a better person and be able to deal with her issues.And try to turn her back into a chruchy girl Season 8 In Man With Two Hearts, She is seen scolding Clare for getting caught with Spike's unused vibrator. Later, she apologizes, realizing that she is not helping Clare by keeping things from her. Helen then asks Clare if she has any questions regarding fucking. Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Helen is seen having problems with her husband while being involved in multiple fundraisers for her church. She is continually reassuring Clare that she and Randall aren't fighting; they're simply disagreeing. Helen also inadvertently prevents Clare from hanging out with Eli after having an argument with Randall in front of her, leaving Clare feeling guilty enough to go accompany her mother to a church fundraiser in place of her father. In Love Lockdown (1), she and Mr. Edwards announce they are getting a divorce. Clare is opposed to this, and tries everything in her power to stop the divorce. In''' Umbrella (1), she and Randall put up the house for auction, which upsets Clare. In '''Umbrella (2), she and Randall announce to Clare that they are going to keep the house and that Mr. Edwards is getting a condo. Season 11 In LoveGame, Helen told Clare that she couldn't hang out with Alli. When Glen Martin and his son, Jake are over for dinner, Helen explains why Clare isn't acting like herself, and she says that she broke up with Eli and claims that it 'happens to the best of us,' giving a bit of a flirty look to Glen. When Clare and Jake leave for Above the Dot, Glen and Helen exchange flirty smiles. In Should've Said No (1), She comes home at 4 in the morning after she had sex with a stranger that she met at a bar, and Clare is shocked. It is possible that it was Glen that Helen has been hanging out with. In Should've Said No (2), Helen tells Clare and Jake that she is in fact in a relationship with Glen. In Dead and Gone (1), Helen tells Clare, along Glen, that she and Glen are getting married. She also asked Clare to be her maid-of-honor, however, she finds out about Jake and her, so she tells Clare that they need to break-up. Trivia *When first meeting Darcy's boyfriend at the time Peter and his mother, she suggests that Peter has issues because Ms. Hatzilakos and Mr. Hatzilakos are divorced. Ironically, she and Mr. Edwards later get divorced. *Her ex-husband cheated on her numerous times while they were still married. *She didn't know that Clare and Jake were dating until Dead and Gone (1). *she once dated spinner in early seasons Relationships *Randall Edwards (Married) **Start Up: Prior to Standing In The Dark (701-702) **Break Up: Love Lockdown (2) (1027)Love Lockdown (2) ***Reason: Randall cheated on her multiple times with men while they were still married. *Glen Martin (Engaged) **Start Up: Between LoveGame (1103) and Should've Said No (1) (1112) Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Family Issues Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Marriage Category:Religion Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Divorce Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 11 Category:Sex Category:Engagement